Deathwing VS Godzilla
Deathwing VS Godzilla is a DEATH BATTLE made by Xalatoth. Description Warcraft VS Godzilla! A battle of the deadliest black reptiles, those two burning lizards have shown to be more than able to break worlds apart, but in a DEATH BATTLE, who would break themselves first? Interlude (*cue Invader by Jim Johnston) Wiz: Ah, the end of the world. There are so many ways this small planet can turn to pieces. Like a meteorite, tsunamis, earthquakes or- Boomstick: GIANT BURNING LIZARDS! Wiz: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Lizards who destroy things, they're a probable end. And today, two of these reptilian monsters will fight each other in this gruesome battle! Boomstick: Godzilla, the king of the monsters. Wiz: And Deathwing, the Aspect of Death. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! deathwing vs godzilla by xalatoth dont steal pls.png|Xalatoth G vs DW2.jpg|Simbiothero Deathwing vs Godzilla.png|Shakaboy Godzilla vs Death.PNG|Gogeta46power Deathwing VS Godzilla.png|Arceusdon Deathwing Deathwing: "Pain... Agony...My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage..."''' (*cue Xaxas*) Wiz: In the beginning of the world of Azeroth, the Titans shaped the planet. They chose Neltharion, and other four dragons to be the Dragon Aspects. Boomstick: The Dragon Aspects are dragons (obviously!) chosen to keep peace in the world and have control over certain things on Azeroth. Wiz: Neltharion was the leader of black Dragonflight, he was charged as being the Earthwarder, having control over rocks, mountains, minerals in general. However.... things were not going so peacefully for the black dragon. Neltharion was whispered by the Old Gods. The Old Gods are elder abomination creatures, basically parasites, who feed on planets, sucking their energies and trying to enslave or convince to join their side whoever opposes the powerful Old Gods. Boomstick: The Dragon just went full-mad and began to distrust even his fellow Dragonflight! It was time to change the pace. Wiz: Neltharion created the Dragon Soul, an artifact empowered by the Dragon Aspects created to destroy the Burning Legion who was invading Azeroth. The Old Gods are the enemies of the Legion, and naturally, Neltharion, who was corrupted by the Old Gods, wanted to destroy the demons. Boomstick: And not only did he destroy the demons using the energy, he destroyed most of his allies too! The other Dragonflight tried to stop Deathwing, but it was too late. He had absorbed the power of the Dragon Soul and paralyzed them and fled with the Dragon Soul. Wiz: He disappeared for a long time, after turning from the Aspect of Earth to the Aspect of Death, his name was a terror between the world of Azeroth. He went to his cave and there, empowered by the Dragon Soul, his body began changing, corrupted. He was cracked open, so he needed to be covered with the adamantium plate so his body wouldn't destroy itself. He renamed himself to "Deathwing", so he would put even more terror across the world. And then- Boomstick: Some Mary Sue Night Elf appeared and stole the Dragon Soul. Oh, man, what a sudden way to change things! Wiz: The dragon was mad, with his Dragon Soul stolen. He went to the elf, whose name was Malfurion. He tried to fight him, only to be defeated by the power of the other Dragon Aspects and some other major figures. He retreated to his cave and rested there for a long, long time. Boomstick: Deathwing thousands of years later, returned and caused the Shattering. What's the Shattering, you say? Well, just by emerging from a hole in the ocean, Deathwing caused a world-changing effect! Earthquakes quaked, floods were constant and a fire spread across the kingdoms of Azeroth. Wiz: Deathwing's power destroyed various places and his flames were the death of many people. On his full might, he went to the north and there, he began the ritual to destroy the entire world. This would take time, and just before the end of the world, Azeroth's mightiest heroes appeared and blasted Deathwing with the Dragon Soul. Boomstick: But not even that was enough to kill him! He survived and crashed into the Maelstrom, some hole in the ocean. His adamantium plate "skin" was destroyed by the blast of the Dragon Soul, not even that was enough to finish him off! Wiz: Deathwing's cracked and distorted body was still fighting, tentacles emerging from his chest. He was now more powerful than ever without his adamantium plates. However, his insanity consumed him. Before his Cataclysm even began, he was defeated. The dragon's body sunk into the abyss, as he was finally killed. Boomstick: Before dying, Deathwing was mighty and powerful! The black dragon's force was enough to shatter the world, and he could destroy it if he had time. His flames instantly kill a warrior with an all-plate armor, his physical strength could send people flying, he is more powerful than all of the aspects! Oh, and his speed. You'd think that a dragon that huge would be slow, right? Nah, fuck that! He flew to a country that was dozen of kilometers away from where he was in SECONDS! That's, like, uh, the speed of sound! And his roar could take down concrete statues to the ground! If that's a powerful roar, I don't know what that is! Not to mention his he's covered by Elementium plates. Those plates are flawless and indestructible by normal standards, the only way to really weaken them is having FUCKING POINT-BLANK NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS! You heard it right, Deathwing is so durable that he can only be damaged by nuclear explosions. Wiz: One of Deathwing's most powerful abilities are indeed his sorcery. He's a powerful spellcaster while a powerful force. Besides his destructive flames, he is able to call upon Shadowflames to destroy enemies with Shadows, if he doesn't want to fight directly, Neltharion can summon his minions, the N'raqi, also known as the Faceless Ones. The Faceless are nigh-indestructible creatures. made with the blood of Deathwing's corruptors, the Old Gods, Neltharion can even summon more powerful Faceless Ones also known as the C'thraxxi, generals of the Faceless. He can also summon fewer black dragons. Boomstick: Yeah, but he's not all that bright. Of course, he can destroy kingdoms from the inside by shapeshifting, but the dragon overestimates himself. He thinks he is invincible and that nothing will ever pierce through his skin, and his only goal is bringing the end. After the end of all things, only one little thing needs to be ended. Himself. Wiz: Don't overestimate him, but don't underestimate him either. He is Neltharion, someone that was once sane, but his thirst for power and madness brought him to what he was at the end of his life. Deathwing: I AM THE DEATHWING! THE DESTROYER! THE END OF ALL THINGS! INEVITABLE! INDOMITABLE! I AM THE CATACLYSM! Godzilla (*cue Godzilla VS Destoroyah - Main Title*) Boomstick: There are a lot of versions of Godzilla, but we're using the Heisei Godzilla, alright? The one from the 90's. Wiz: It's World War II. The nations fight each other. In a small island, Japanese and American soldiers fought, but in the middle of the fight, emerged a dinosaur. A Godzillasaurus, to be exact. The Godzillasaurus defended the Japanese soldiers, but it was heavily injured. Close to dying, the dinosaur was taken by... time travelers to underwater, and there, an irradiated submarine crashed against the dinosaur, turning him into Godzilla, the king of the monsters. Godzilla does his signature roar. Boomstick: The radiation monster invaded Japan, attacked and left. Then he fought a plant monster, then he fought a three-headed dragon, then he fought two giant moths, then he fought a robot version of himself and... then he fought an alien version of himself? Right. That's in the script, right? I didn't read that wrong? ''' Wiz: Heisei Godzilla is complex. Anyways, after he fought SpaceGodzilla, he was suddenly with too much radiation. That turned him into- '''Boomstick: Himself, but with glowing orange spots on his scales! Nicknamed Burning Godzilla. Wiz: Burning Godzilla is Godzilla at his full power, because he feeds on radiation. Boomstick: Godzilla weighs sixty-thousand tons, stands at a impressing 100 meters. His main abilities are his breaths - He can send nuclear breaths from his mouth, spiral nuclear breaths from his mouth, which are stronger, and the Spiral Fire Ray, which is his most powerful attack at base form. His Spiral Fire Ray is usually, a finalizing attack, and most of the time it one-shots the target! And when he's at Burning form, his standard atomic breath is now his Fire Spiral Ray! Now, at his Burning form he can fire a Red Burning Spiral Ray, and his strongest attack of all his forms is the Super Burning Red Fire Spiral Ray! Oh damn, that's a long name. His Super Burning Red Fire... Ah, fuck it, I'll call it "Fire Ray". Now, his ultimate breath attack can only be usable when he.. melts down. Wiz: Yes, when Godzilla has too much radiation on his body, he slowly melts, and if it's too unstable he explodes, taking the planet with him. Besides having empowered breaths, Godzila also can send nuclear shockwaves from his body, regenerate pretty fast and his skin can take attacks from meteor-destroying moths and his alien clone, which destroyed multiple planets! Boomstick: Godzilla can carry and throw arround his mechanic clone, who weighs, like, 150 thousand metric tons? And his physical striking force allows him to destroy concrete buildings on mere contact. Wiz: By just consuming radiation, his stopped heart began beating again, and he survived his second brain (which is located in one of his dorsal spikes) being completely destroyed. He can even rest in volcanoes and come out without a single scratch. One of Godzilla's most impressive feats are in fact that when he was fighting his Space version, he defeated it with difficulty. And might I say, his Space enemy has destroyed multiple planets and stars! Boomstick: However, Godzilla doesn't have a very good physical fighting record. He mostly just uses his beams to prevent the enemies from touching him. You know why? Because he has those really tiny arms, that really doesn't help things-''' Wiz: And he may be durable, may regenerate fast, but he's not immortal. When he's in his Burning Godzilla form, he gains a significant power boost, but he's just a time bomb - in a matter of time, he could explode or have a meltdown. If he explodes, he takes the world with him. Godzilla roars. Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*cue World of Warcraft - Stormwind*) It is a beautiful day in the medieval city of Stormwind. Untainted by any kind of destruction, the city was at its most powerful state. Could it withstand the waves of destruction? The tides of war? Unknowing what would come, normal citizens walked the streets. Two humans had a conversation. Human citizen: '''Hey, Johnny. It sure is a nice day, isn't it? '''Human citizen two: '''Oh, you bet it, bud! I bet nothing could ruin this perfect day as we see it. '''Human citizen: '''Totally. The two men cheerily spoke with each other, happy as this day was uncommon in Azeroth. The sun was bright, brighter than the usual and the skies were orange, almost getting at night. The human gryphon riders patrolled the skies. Looking at every cloud and every bird that flew by. However, one of the riders, sees something coming from far away. Hidden by clouds. A black monstrosity. It was in fact, the Destroyer, Deathwing. The dragon was coming to the city. The gryphon rider quickly flew to the grounds and dismounted off his gryphon, and yelled to the citizens of Stormwind. '''Gryphon rider: PREPARE YOURSELVES! THE DESTROYER HAS WOKEN UP! HE IS COMING! The dragon was coming quickly to the city. The knights and guards quickly prepared themselves and went to the highest tower. In a blink of an eye, Deathwing was already there, his speed brought him quicker than the humans expected. Human citizen: '''Uh, John, the hell is that? '''Human citizen 2: '''Oh shit, by the Light! What is that? It's a gigantic dragon! Is it... Deathwi- '''STOMP! The two humans got stomped by Deathwing's front paw, as he looked at the heroic guards attempting to fight him. (*cue Warcraft 2 - Human Theme*) The knights and footmen fight him, attempting to slash his paws with their short-swords or break the armor the Aspect had with their hammers - with no success. Deathwing looks at the puny humans trying to attack him, and with a single swipe of his metallic ellementium claws, the human forces are sent away, either crushed by the power or burned by Deathwing's presence. He was unstoppable, unbreakable. He kept destroying the city, spitting flames and causing havoc and death. Deathwing: '''FEAR, MORTALS! FOR THE HOUR OF TWILIGHT HAS COME TO THIS WORLD! Deathwing's voice echoed across the city. No one could stop him. Or at least he thought so. A sorcerer on the deepest catacombs of the city, was casting a summoning ritual. A ritual that would summon a being from another universe. One that could match the Destroyer's strength. ''SKREOOOOOONK!'' (*stop music*) Deathwing turned his head to the side, hearing an uncommon roar. What was that? The guards and knights struck at his legs, but the dragon was with his attention at something else. ''SKREOOOONK!!!!'' Deathwing then sees something emerging from a building, a giant reptile who was with burning orange spots across his body. The one and only, Godzilla. Godzilla roars, charging at Deathwing. Deathwing laughs at Godzilla's roar and flies against him with untold speed. While flying against him, he begins charging a beam of flames. Godzilla prepares himself, getting in a fighting stance. FIGHT!! '''FWOOSH! (*cue Twilight's Hammer*) The beam of deadly fire flew out of Deathwing's mouth as he flew against Godzilla. Godzilla fiercely moves himself out of the fire's way, dodging it. Godzilla roars, firing his Red Atomic Breath at Deathwing. The dragon rotates while in the air, dodging the Breath coming at him. Godzilla readies himself, and as he prepares, Deathwing slams himself right into Godzilla's face. His elementium jaw digs deep into Godzilla's head, although the nuclear dino doesn't flinch. Deathwing disataches his mouth from Godzilla's head, as he flies backward and launches a fireball from his mouth, which quickly hits Godzilla's wounds, burning them. Godzilla shakes his head, as smoke comes out of his wound. He runs against Deathwing and attempts to grab him with his claws, succeeding. Deathwing: GET OFF ME, YOU MINDLESS BEAST! Godzilla roars, and subsequently slams Deathwing with his hand against a tower, then goes back a bit, only to fire his red burning breath at the tower, causing a huge explosion. The Trade District burns, and Godzilla walks away from the burning tower. He slowly goes to the cavernous deeps of the sea, diving and fading from the city of Stormwind. He still takes some time to get into the sea.... SMASH! Deathwing smashes the remnants of the burning tower, rising from the fire. His elementium plates were only loosened from the attack, some of them fall apart. He roars in pure wrath, in anger, he flies from the destroyed grounds, and tackles Godzilla as the reptile tries to flee! The latter roars in surprise. Deathwing: 'YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME! I AM MORE THAN YOU THINK, BEAST! I AM DEATHWING, THE CATACLYSM ITSELF!' Godzilla is pushed back from the tackle, as Deathwing flies upwards Godzilla, firing Shadowflames - pure bolts of shadow descending and hitting Godzilla's head, making small explosions from the impact. Godzilla roars, looking upwards - only to find nothing. Godzilla shakes his head, his animalistic senses tingling. He keeps looking at the sides, only for Deathwing to emerge from behind, grabbing Godzilla's head and pulling him upwards, lifting him. Deathwing then flies away at an incredible, unknown speed. While flying, he reaches the middle of the world, and as he flies nearer to the gigantic swirling orange hole in the middle of the ocean, Godzilla remembers something to counter this flying - he roars, and radioactive energy comes out of his body, shocking Deathwing! Deathwing: UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BEAST?! I'M THE ONE IN COMMAND HERE! YOU WILL SUBMIT! Deathwing keeps on holding Godzilla, and the radioactive reptile unleashes the nuclear pulse again - making Deathwing's plates go loose even further. Deathwing: MY PLATES! THIS IS IT, YOU MINDLESS WRETCHED ANIMAL, I'M KILLING YOU! The dragon has a terrific laugh, before dropping Godzilla in the middle of the Maelstrom. What he did not expect was that Godzilla held his legs, pulling him into the Abyss. Deathwing: NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED! Godzilla falls and pulls Deathwing with him. The two reptiles are sucked into the Maelstrom, the orange whirlwind swallowing them. However.... The two emerge from the hole, both roaring and burning with power. They were bigger now, with their unleashed final forms. They stare at each other and swim to finish this all. The final battle was about to begin. Deathwing's body was full of burning spots, as tumors grew around his plates. Godzilla's burning spots were even brighter, as his scales slowly, but surely, melted down. (*cue Deathwing's Fall*) Deathwing: AT LAST! MY POWER IS UNLEASHED FROM THE PLATES! Deathwing yelled in pure insanity, as he shot a fireball against Godzilla. The latter absorbs the blow, and swims up to Deathwing, clawing his exposed face. He claws two times, then headbutts Deathwing, pushing him backward. As Godzilla does this, he swims back a bit, and begins charging a Red Spiral Ray. He is suddenly interrupted, as gigantic tentacles of magma began lifting him by the neck, slowly choking him. Godzilla roared, and nuclear pulsed himself out of the tentacles' grip, exploding each one touching him. He went back to charge his beam, only for Deathwing to show up in his front and claw Godzilla's mouth! Godzilla bled radioactive burning blood. He knew he couldn't charge his beam so easily, so he began punching and clawing Deathwing, making the Aspect of Death bleed. However, as he bled, countless parasites swam in his blood, as the blood splattered in Godzilla's rough skin, the parasites began devouring Godzilla. He unleashed the nuclear pulse again, destroying the cursed blood of Deathwing, and went back to attacking him with claws and punches. Deathwing was pushed back more and more, but he eventually pulls his last defense: Deathwing: MY PLANS WILL NOT BE FOILED! NOT THIS TIME! Deathwing says, as he summons a swarm of black dragons, who fly around Godzilla, shooting fireballs against the nuclear dino. Godzilla doesn't flinch but is bothered, as he fights off the Black Dragons. While Godzilla is having problems with the dragons, Deathwing flies up, starting to cast a spell. Godzilla keeps fighting the countless Black Dragons, destroying each one with a swing of his arms. Godzilla is almost done with the black dragons, his scaley hands covered with the blood of them. He wipes out the remaining ones, and as he thought he was finished with Deathwing's minions, gigantic crab-like tentacle creatures rose from the sea. Those were definitely the C'thraxxi, Deathwing's most powerful faceless generals. The generals yelled a Warcry, as their armies rushed to face Godzilla. Godzilla, sick of stalling, nuclear pulses the water, destroying the C'thraxxi troops. The generals then attempted to fight Godzilla, only to be crushed by Godzilla's strength. Godzilla was pissed off, melting down quicker. He took one final sight, seeing all of Deathwing's minions dead. Taking advantage of this, he looked up at Deathwing and charged the Red Spiral Ray one more time. Deathwing: FOOLISH CREATURE! ALL THIS TIME, I WAS MERELY STALLING YOU! JUST TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED. THE SECOND CATACLYSM TO THIS WORLD HAS COME! DIE! Deathwing insanely laughed, and a wave of flames swallowed the rocks and the sea Godzilla was in. The entire planet was engulfed in flames, wiping out all life in the world. ....K.O.? Deathwing flew over the remnants of the world, the sea reduced to puddles of water by the deadliest flames. He looked at the sides, finding nothing. He laughed, seeing as everything was wiped out. He looked at the smokes and saw something emerging from it. He flew closer to the smoke, only to be greeted by a flaming Red Spiral Ray on his face! (*cue The Godzilla Theme*) Deathwing: NO! I AM THE CATACLYSM! I AM THE DESTROYER! I CANNOT BE OVERPOWERED! NO!!! The Black Aspect yelled out, as his skin was burned off his head when the Spiral Ray hat him. Deathwing flew against Godzilla, but Godzilla was prepared this time - he tail whips Deathwing into the watery ground, causing an explosion as Deathwing slowly unmakes himself. Godzilla roars, starting to blast Deathwing with multiple Red Rays, melting down more and more. Deathwing looks up at Godzilla, opening his jaw and starting to charge up a beam of deadly flames. Godzilla roars, before charging his Red Spiral Ray. He charges it fully, then fires it at Deathwing's open mouth. Just in time, however, Deathwing intercepts and fires back his cataclysm flames. The two beams collide, and the air tightens as those two burning reptiles clashed. Godzilla's Spiral Ray, however, keeps getting stronger, and it eventually overpowers Deathwing. The Spiral Ray completely negates the flames, and seconds later, it pierces right through Deathwing's open mouth. Deathwing: NO! NO!!! ''' Deathwing bleeds strongly, before Godzilla runs up to Deathwing, grabbing him by the tail and throwing him around a few times. The Black Aspect bleeds, unable to counter as he's thrown around by the tail. Then, Deathwing is sent flying kilometers away to the sky and Godzilla charges up one final Spiral Ray. '''FWOOSH! Godzilla's Spiral Ray flew from his mouth, then colliding with Deathwing's body. Godzilla keeps channeling the Red Spiral Ray, and he easily pierces through Deathwing's chest. The Black Aspect roars out in pain and disbelief, as his flaming organs fell out of his chest. Deathwing then explodes- BOOM! In a beautiful explosion. Deathwing died. All of his works were left unfinished, as his remains fell on the watery grounds. Godzilla then arches his head up, roaring in victory K.O.!! Results Deathwing's remains keep falling, Godzilla then melts down and explodes, destroying the planet. Wiz: Well, that wasn't the first dragon Godzilla killed with his Ray.... Boomstick: Holy shit! I guess you could say Deathwi-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick, that's for the ending! Anyways, Deathwing was unstoppable - or at least, he was in his universe. Deathwing was no more than a regular Kaiju Godzilla would fight. '''Boomstick: "But Wiz, Deathwing could destroy the world if he had time with his Cataclysm spell!" Wiz: That's wrong. Deathwing's ultimate goal couldn't destroy the world, but instead, wipe out all life. This is seen in one of the Cataclysm dungeons, End Time, where Deathwing did not '''manage to destroy the world, but rather burn most of it and destroy all life. '''Boomstick: He was not a planet-buster, more like a life-wiper. Wiz: Godzilla fought SpaceGodzilla, who was mentioned more than one time that he was a planet-buster, and possibly a star-buster. Deathwing would just be a second SpaceGodzilla for Godzilla to fight. He may have tanked nuclear explosions, but Godzilla's Nuclear Ray is more than enough to destroy and melt a metal similar to alien titanium - the material MechaGodzilla 2 is made of. To melt titanium, you need approximately 1941kelvin. That is 29% of the Sun's temperature. Boomstick: In the end, Deathwing was spiralled out of the competition. Wiz: The winner is Godzilla. Trivia *This is Xalatoth's first battle. *The loser's defeat was based on the battle with Keiser Ghidorah in Godzilla: Final Wars. *This is the debut episode of Xalatoth's DEATH BATTLE Season 01. *This was the battle Xalatoth took the longest to write, approximately 7 months of procrastination happened with this battle. *This was Xalatoth's first battle featuring a Warcraft ''character and a ''Godzilla monster. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Xalatoth Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Fire' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017